Estilhaços
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.
1. Uma mente perigosa

_**Estilhaços**_

**Sinopse: **Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Uma mente perigosa.**

Eu sempre soube que havia algo de errado comigo. Os gestos, palavras, olhares, o mundo em si tinha um significado totalmente diferente para mim em relação às outras pessoas. Eu não tentava me enquadrar em um padrão, muito menos buscar desesperadamente por um sonho.

Traçar planos e alcançar objetivos sem dar importância ao que acontecesse no trajeto era o que eu fazia, o que eu sabia fazer _perfeitamente_. Sonhos, utopias e romances de tirar o fôlego nunca me interessaram. Eram coisas sem importância. O _aqui e agora_, assim como a diversão e o que de material eu pudesse conseguir era o que tinha real valor. _O que eu verdadeiramente almejava._

A falta de sentimentos e a incapacidade de sentir culpa, mesmo pelo menor dos atos, foi o que primeiro chamou a atenção, e o que inevitavelmente acabou me expondo. Eu sabia o que eles significavam: amor, ódio, paixão; poderia interpretá-los facilmente, mas nunca passaria de uma mera representação. Eu queria o mundo por completo, mas não as pessoas que o habitavam. E era totalmente incapaz de sentir o que quer que fosse por elas.

Dizem que esse _defeito_ é de nascença, que está no meu sangue e nos meus genes, mas duvido muito que Renée ou Charlie sejam capazes de agir, pensar ou até mesmo deixar de sentir como eu. O vazio dentro de mim não poderia nunca ter qualquer relação com meus pais.

Porque eles não poderiam nunca ser uma dessas mentes perigosas que mentem, manipulam e até matam, camuflando-se em meio aos outros como os bons camaleões que são. Eles nunca poderiam ser iguais a mim. _O que sou?_

Eu sou o que as pessoas chamam de _psicopata_.

* * *

As palavras de Alice chegavam aos meus ouvidos claramente, embora eu não me preocupasse em dar atenção ao que ela dizia – não que ela se incomodasse, na verdade, parecia não perceber que se encontrava em um monólogo, ou até mesmo o apreciava.

- ...que o novo residente parece ser... – a menção a um novo integrante na equipe média fez com que minha atenção se voltasse para ela. _Sangue novo_ poderia significar tanto um problema como uma oportunidade, verificar era sempre bom.

- Desculpe, o que você disse, Alice? – perguntei, mirando seus olhos cor de mel.

- Eu estava contando sobre o novo residente. – ela rolou os olhos, ligeiramente irritada pela minha interrupção. – Parece ser um rapaz bastante agradável. – um pequeno sorriso enfeitou seu rosto.

- Todos eles parecem. – comentei, em tom mais baixo. – Algo mais que queira me contar sobre ele? – pressionei, observando suas reações mais atentamente.

O sorriso dela aumentou, aparentemente satisfeita pelo meu súbito interesse.

- É estudante de psicologia, do último ano. Parece que a tese dele se baseia em doenças mentais. – ela lançou-me um olhar divertido. – Ah, sim, ele é filho do Dr. Cullen que trabalhou aqui no ano passado, lembra-se dele?

- Claro. – concordei, lembrava-me muito bem do homem loiro com aparência de galã de cinema. Amigável, mas profissional demais para ser manipulado. – Provavelmente conseguiu o estágio por influência do pai.

Alice concordou com um aceno de cabeça, a boca abriu-se ligeiramente, mas tornou a se fechar quando ela avistou algo às minhas costas. Então ela voltou seu olhar novamente para mim, entusiasmada.

- Parece que vamos descobrir do que o Cullen é feito. – ela riu baixinho. Meus olhos acompanharam os seus, em busca da única figura que não seria familiar.

A descrição que Alice me fizera não fazia jus a sua real aparência. Os cabelos cor de bronze, a pele incrivelmente branca e os olhos dourados preencheram o meu campo de visão durante vários segundos. Ele era _lindo_. E isso, novamente, poderia tanto me trazer benefícios quando prejuízos. Era melhor tomar cuidado, pelo menos até saber _do que ele era realmente feito. _

* * *

O olhar dele se voltou para mim, como se percebesse que eu o estivera observando segundos atrás. Eu poderia dizer que o dourado de seus olhos demonstrava curiosidade e algo que talvez fosse surpresa, mas eu não podia avaliar com certeza.

A mão de um dos residentes pousou em seu ombro e ele se voltou para escutar o que o outro dizia, provavelmente instruções sobre como lidar com os pacientes, uma vez que enquanto falava, seus olhos mantinham-se focados em nossa direção, desconfiados.

Alice soltou uma exclamação, eu me virei para ela, pronta para mais uma de suas estranhas predições do futuro – que embora eu custasse a admitir, não se tratavam de um surto esquizofrênico. Mas ela apenas sorriu, acompanhando os movimentos do Cullen com ávido interesse.

- Ele te interessou tanto assim? – perguntei, procurando rápidas explicações para o comportamento exagerado de Alice. Ela geralmente fazia apenas um comentário ou outro sobre pessoas novas naquele _lugar_, mas eu podia entender porque ele causava essa reação.

Ela me encarou com espanto, mas logo suas feições se suavizaram e ela me lançou um pequeno sorriso de compreensão.

- Não Bella, ele não me interessa nem um pouco nesse aspecto. – ela riu, como se achasse muito engraçada a idéia de ter um relacionamento com o Cullen. – Mas o futuro dele, ah sim, isso é algo que chamou muito a minha atenção.

- Você deveria parar de falar sobre visões do futuro. – eu suspirei. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu tentava colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Alice. – Não quer que eles te encham de remédios outras vez, quer? - não que eu fosse realmente me importar se isso acontecesse, mas a companhia dela era _agradável _e era sempre bom mostrar-se sociável naquele ambiente.

- Eu não vejo nada disso acontecendo, então não há com o que se preocupar. – ela sentenciou, provando como falha mais uma de minhas tentativas de torná-la mais cuidadosa. Não que eu não esperasse por algo assim.

Lancei-lhe um olhar zangado, e ela riu, divertindo-se com a minha frustração. Eu estava acostumada a conseguir o queria, não importava que tipo de pessoa se tratasse. Mas é claro que Alice não podia ser considerada parte desta regra. Ela era diferente demais da maioria, e talvez, fosse isso que a tornasse _imune_ a mim.

- Com licença. – a voz melodiosa dele me sobressaltou com a proximidade, mas eu já estava totalmente refeita quando me virei para ele, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso educado. Alice o fitou com olhos curiosos, mas permaneceu calada. – Meu nome é Edward Cullen. – ele se apresentou.

- Bella Swan. – não que ele já não soubesse meu nome depois de ser instruído com quem poderia falar, mas se ele mostrava-se gentil eu deveria seguir a mesma linha. Embora não entendesse porque o mandaram falar justamente _comigo_. Eu não era a mente mais perigosa de lá?

- Alice Brandon. – a voz de sino de Alice respondeu, enquanto ela sorria de leve para ele. E sem motivo aparente, ela se levantou, oferecendo seu lugar para Edward e murmurando uma desculpa qualquer antes de se retirar.

Eu não entendia o motivo de Alice querer que eu ficasse a sós com ele, eu me sentia estranhamente desconfortável com sua presença, o que me irritava. Eu não estava acostumada a lidar com emoções, as entendia perfeitamente, mas elas nunca se aplicavam a mim. Mas talvez eu só estivesse incorporando demais a personagem.

- Importa-se em conversar um pouco, Bella? – ele perguntou, novamente gentil. Se havia notado a intenção de Alice, preferiu deixar suas suposições guardadas para si. Perguntei-me se ele realmente se tratava de uma pessoa agradável, ou se este era apenas um artifício de aproximação.

- Não exatamente. – eu respondi, ele me lançou um olhar interrogativo. – Se quiser conversar, ótimo. Mas eu não estou com o mínimo de paciência para servir de _cobaia_ para a sua tese. – expliquei, suas feições tornaram-se de espanto, para depois darem espaço a um riso baixo e controlado.

Isso me surpreendeu. Geralmente as pessoas ficavam ofendidas ou desencorajadas a me incomodar novamente. Mas _rir_ era uma reação que eu não previra; eu devia prestar mais atenção em Edward Cullen, ele aos poucos provava ser _diferente_. Talvez tão diferente quanto Alice.

Eu esperei que seu rompante acabasse e ele voltasse a falar – o que não demorou muito:

- Eles bem me disseram que você era uma garota _difícil_. – ele falou, sorrindo para mim de modo divertido. – Mas, sabe Bella, eu estou disposto a tentar. – ele completou, os olhos dourados focalizados nos meus.

Eu trinquei os dentes, subitamente nervosa com suas palavras. Elas eram o eco exato daquelas de uma vida que parecia tão distante. Ele não tinha o direito de desenterrá-las, nem que fosse por pura coincidência.

- Desculpe, eu estou aborrecendo você? – mesmo tentando não demonstrar nada, a irritação no meu rosto deveria ter sido clara o suficiente para que ele percebesse o meu desconforto. Ou talvez ele apenas fosse um bom leitor.

- Na verdade, não. – respondi, rapidamente mudando minha expressão para uma mais calma. Ele não pareceu muito convencido, então resolvi desviar o foco. – Você é diferente deles. Os outros residentes, quero dizer.

- Devo entender isso como um elogio? – ele me lançou um sorriso torto adorável. Eu sorri de volta, involuntariamente. O modo como ele agia era, de certo modo, _contagiante_.

- Talvez, se ser diferente lhe agrada. – o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais com minhas palavras.

- Bem, digamos que eu tenha um conceito bastante _agradável_ para essa palavra. – eu não entendi o humor por trás de suas palavras, mas estava claro de que existia um. Seja ele qual fosse, eu teria tempo suficiente para descobrir.

* * *

**N/a: **Alguém aí concorda que a Bella precisa de um pouco mais de personalidade? :) então, a idéia da fic surgiu basicamente disso, além do fato dela citar várias vezes no livro que "há um defeito no meu cérebro", só que aqui o _defeito_ trata-se de um caso de psicopatia. Eu não sou mestra no assunto, então me perdoem pelos possíveis erros. Espero que gostem, e até o próximo capítulo! :*


	2. Rumo ao xequemate

_**Estilhaços**_

**Sinopse: **Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rumo ao xeque-mate. **

Eu achava que já tivera minha cota de surpresas pelas reações não previstas de Edward Cullen, mas o passar das semanas mostrou que eu estava completamente enganada. Durante os dois meses que se seguiram àquela primeira aproximação, não houve um único dia em que ele não estivesse lá, naquela pequena sala de estar, disposto a jogar fora uma tarde inteira apenas para conversar comigo.

Se eu não fosse tão realista, estaria com o coração palpitando como o de uma colegial apaixonada, totalmente ansiosa pelas visitas dele. Mas eu não era o tipo de pessoa que se apaixonava. Aliás, eu não estava acostumada a lidar com emoções, muito menos com _paixão_.

Por outro lado, eu não conseguia entender a insistência de Edward em _me_ ver. Ele agia como se não soubesse o que eu era ou o que eu era capaz de fazer; como se isso não importasse. O modo como ele me olhava e falava comigo mostrava claramente que ele me considerava uma pessoa _normal_, não um risco para a sociedade, como tenho certeza que lhe disseram.

Eu agarraria com unhas e dentes uma oportunidade de me livrar daquele maldito lugar, ou melhor, daquele _centro de reabilitação_, como costumavam chama-lo. Será que ele não percebia isso? Porque por mais que eu gostasse de sua companhia – no meu próprio modo de gostar – não hesitaria em manipulá-lo para conseguir o que queria.

Poderia alerta-lo, é claro, mas quem era eu para desperdiçar uma oportunidade quando ela estava tão clara na minha frente?

* * *

Levantei os olhos do meu livro, observando com mais atenção o tabuleiro de xadrez posto entre mim e Edward. Analisei a disposição das peças durante alguns minutos para depois utilizar minha dama e rei para encurralar seu rei negro.

- Xeque-mate. – eu disse, encarando-o com um sorriso presunçoso. Ele me encarou de volta incrédulo, suspirando logo em seguida. Era a minha quinta vitória consecutiva, e devo dizer, sem muito esforço.

- Você é inacreditável. – ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim enquanto colocava as peças em suas posições iniciais. Eu não pude deixar de me divertir com sua perspectiva.

- Obrigada. – sorri, deixando transparecer o divertimento em minha voz. – Ah, você tem certeza que quer perder de novo? – perguntei, quando vi que ele havia arrumado todas as peças para uma nova partida.

- Talvez eu vença pelo cansaço. – ele respondeu, abrindo um meio sorriso. Eu o olhei com curiosidade, avaliando suas palavras. Bem, se Edward queria tanto outra derrota, eu poderia providenciá-la.

Meu sorriso se alargou e ele me lançou um olhar de dúvida, mas eu apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça, aceitando seu convite mudo para um novo jogo. Não era como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer.

- Sabe, se não fosse pelo nosso acordo, eu diria que isto é parte da sua pesquisa. – eu disse, tomando cuidado para manter o tom despreocupado, embora essa possibilidade me incomodasse. Seria muito mais difícil lidar com Edward se ele me considerasse um objeto de pesquisa.

Seus olhos dourados se arregalaram ligeiramente com minhas palavras, e ele me olhou como se a minha desconfiança o magoasse profundamente.

- Claro que não, como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – o tom de voz aumentou gradativamente enquanto ele falava. Eu nunca o vira fora de si uma única vez que fosse; Edward sempre se comportara como o tipo perfeito de cavalheiro.

- Desculpe. – eu respondi, pega de surpresa pela sua alteração repentina de humor. – Foi só uma brincadeira, eu não quis te ofender. – afirmei, lançando-lhe um sorriso inseguro.

Ele me observou, aparentemente incerto sobre a verdade nas minhas palavras. Ao contrário dele, eu considerava sua desconfiança perfeitamente natural. Era um dos mais básicos mecanismos de defesa humana, afinal.

- Não, você não tem que me pedir desculpas, Bella. – ele abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto de mim. - É só que... – sua voz estava repleta de incerteza, eu resolvi interrompê-lo antes que ele falasse mais do que queria ou _podia_ falar.

- Edward. – chamei, esperando que sua atenção estivesse totalmente voltada para mim. – Eu confio em você. – e aquela pequena afirmação pareceu fazer toda a diferença. Suas feições se iluminaram e ele me olhou como se eu fosse algo totalmente novo e _perfeito_.

- _Bella_. – ele sussurrou, maravilhado. Aqueles olhos dourados não se desviavam do meu rosto, ele parecia preso em um estado de _adoração_. Eu não entendia porque causara um efeito assim, mas não devia levar a conversa para esse lado mais pessoal, não enquanto eu não soubesse exatamente o que poderia conseguir dele.

- Na verdade, eu talvez possa te ajudar. – sorri, voltando a um tom mais casual - Afinal, eu posso ser a mente mais perigosa daqui, mas não sou a única. – pisquei, abrindo outro sorriso presunçoso.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele ainda estava perplexo demais com a minha pequena declaração para se concentrar no que eu estava lhe dizendo.

- Por exemplo, aquela Jane pode ser um caso bastante interessante de se estudar. – eu continuei, sem dar atenção a sua pergunta. - Ou quem sabe Demetri, ou ainda Felix. – enumerar deliberadamente os pacientes era algo fácil de fazer, assim como colocar em primeiro plano aqueles que foram ou poderiam ser um obstáculo para mim.

- Bella. – ele me chamou, com o mesmo tom que eu usara para obter sua atenção - Realmente, não precisa fazer nada disso. Eu fico feliz em passar meu tempo com você, mesmo que não me deixe ajudá-la.

Era a primeira vez que ele mencionava a minha _doença_. Desde então, ele mostrara-se frustrado com a minha negativa para participar de qualquer conversa que tivesse uma questão _psicológica_ camuflada em si.

- O meu caso não tem cura, você sabe disso. – meus lábios se fecharam em uma linha fina, o meu tom de voz estava mais rude também. - eu nasci assim, vou morrer assim. Não há nada que possa ser feito.

Ele me olhou como se quisesse argumentar contra, dizer que ele podia _sim _me ajudar e que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas a expressão fechada que eu mantive não deixou espaço para que ele falasse. Eu era uma psicopata, e isso _nunca_ iria mudar.

* * *

- Olá Carlisle. – eu cumprimentei, sorrindo amigavelmente para o pai de criação de Edward.

- Bom dia, Bella. – ele respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso caloroso que eu me lembrava. – Espero que Edward não a tenha incomodado ao insistir em termos esta conversa. – ele continuou, obviamente tinha sido alertado sobre a minha aversão e viera preparado. _Ah, isso era ótimo, como se eu precisasse de outra avaliação psicológica_.

- Ah, ele pode ser muito persuasivo. – eu bufei, e ele me lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

- Entendo perfeitamente. – ele concordou. – Mas uma outra avaliação da sua...doença poderia mostrar uma melhora do seu estado. – a sua relutância em se referir a mim como a psicopata que eu realmente era estava clara. Era difícil até para médicos admitir que houvesse algo de tão errado comigo. Porque, bem, eu parecia simplesmente _normal_.

- Há quem prefira dizer que se trata de um defeito genético irrecuperável, e não de uma doença mental. – eu ressaltei. Não acreditava que uma nova avaliação, mesmo feita por Carlisle, pudesse ter um resultado positivo. Eu nunca me submeti a elas, não faria isso agora. - Eu sinto muito que tenha perdido seu tempo vindo aqui. – comecei, lançando um longo suspiro. – Mas não estou disposta a tentar nada do tipo. Eu _sei_ que os resultados vão ser os mesmos.

Carlisle permaneceu um bom tempo calado, provavelmente buscando uma outra forma de me convencer. Quando seu rosto finalmente se voltou para mim, eu pude ver uma única emoção estampada ali. _Pena._ A mesma expressão de um rosto – anos atrás, que eu queria esquecer.

Minha visão falhou por um instante, e de repente eu estava grata por estar sentada, pois caso contrário, tinha certeza que minhas pernas não conseguiriam me manter de pé. Carlisle não parecia ter percebido a minha _quase_ vertigem. Ele me olhava de um modo ansioso, como se o meu silêncio pudesse significar que eu estava reconsiderando minhas palavras.

- Eu agradeço pelo esforço. – eu falei, a meu ver, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Se é o que você quer, Bella. – ele suspirou, e isso deixou claro o quanto ele esperava por uma resposta positiva. – Mas se mudar de idéia, eu ficarei feliz em ajudar.

- Claro, obrigada. – eu tentei ser o mais gentil que pude. Ele estava prestes a se levantar quando resolveu me fazer uma última pergunta.

- Me diga uma coisa, Bella. – ele falou, cauteloso. E eu soube que o tema não era dos mais agradáveis. – Por que você nunca respondeu a nenhuma pergunta dos psicólogos?

- Porque eles não me ouviam. – eu respondi, simplesmente, a voz desprovida de emoção. Que Carlisle tirasse suas próprias conclusões, eu não diria mais nada.

- Edward gosta muito de você. – ele disse, mas não havia nenhuma intenção por trás daquelas palavras. Ele simplesmente estava dando voz a algo que não poderia ter deixado de perceber. – Aliás, ele está certo de que você não tem problema _algum_, Bella.

Eu o observei sair da sala, ligeiramente atordoada por suas palavras finais. Como Edward podia ser tão _ingênuo_? Quer dizer, disposta da máscara, eu era claramente uma pessoa perigosa. Ele deveria perceber isso desde o começo.

Mas fora a minha surpresa, o fato de Edward achar que eu estava curada, ou de fato não tivera nada era extremamente _conveniente_. Eu poderia mentir, enganar e manipular com muito mais facilidade.

O primeiro movimento rumo ao xeque-mate estava feito. Edward Cullen seria meu passaporte de saída daquele lugar.

* * *

**N/a: **Uma curiosidade: xeque-mate, em persa (_shāh māt_) significa _o rei está morto._ Eu achei que isso teria uma ótima relação com os planos da Bella, interpretem como quiserem :x E muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu sinceramente achei que ninguém ia gostar disso, por não ser aquele tipo de fic E/B que todo mundo está acostumado. E para os que favoritaram/colocaram a fic em alerta não custa nada comentar, juro que serei boazinha q :D. Até o próximo capítulo! :*


	3. Fuga para a realidade

_**Estilhaços**_

**Sinopse: **Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fuga para a realidade.**

Às vezes eu me pergunto o que teria sido feito de mim se não fosse a interferência de Charlie naquele dia _em que tudo deu errado_. Ele esteve do meu lado, me ajudou e me escondeu e quando não havia outra saída, fez com que eu ficasse com a melhor das alternativas. A _maldita_ clínica de reabilitação.

Mas se não fosse pelo uso de sua influência como chefe de polícia, eu provavelmente estaria trancafiada em alguma penitenciária ou sendo usada como cobaia de algum experimento cerebral.

Eu deveria sentir gratidão pelo que ele havia feito – salvo, pelo menos uma parte, da minha vida – e do meu próprio modo, talvez sentisse. _Eu não saberia dizer._

O que tinha certeza é que eu não queria magoá-lo ou deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado comigo naquela situação. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que a filha estava _doente_. Mas isso não significava que eu não faria, se fosse preciso.

- Bella? – Charlie me chamou, hesitante, e eu percebi que havia ficado tempo demais calada. E meu pai não era o tipo de pessoa que se sentia bem em um monólogo. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro pai. – eu o assegurei. – Me desculpe, eu só estou um pouco distraída. – eu sorri de lado, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, vendo algo por trás do meu sorriso vacilante. Eu nunca fui muito boa em mentir para ele.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas aqui não é um dos lugares mais agitados da cidade. – respondi, rindo sem humor e mirando-o nos olhos. O rubor subiu por suas faces quando ele se lembrou que aquela não era a melhor das perguntas para se fazer dada as circunstâncias. - É só que...bem, estou um pouco preocupada com Renée. – eu me apressei a dizer.

Não era de todo uma mentira, eu vinha mesmo pensando em minha mãe ultimamente. Estava se tornando difícil mantê-la longe de Forks, mas principalmente, longe de saber a verdade sobre mim.

Quando eu fui internada, há um ano e meio atrás, Charlie fez de tudo para que ela não soubesse o que realmente aconteceu. O sucesso da sua tentativa me impressiona até hoje. Renée acredita que fiquei internada por algumas semanas por causa da suspeita de uma doença, mas que logo provou não se tratar de nada de mais. Na época, meu pai a convenceu de que não era necessário vir me visitar, que eu estava _muito bem_, na verdade.

E ela acreditou. Talvez essa tenha sido a melhor solução, Renée não era forte como Charlie, ela não aguentaria saber o que se passava comigo, não suportaria a realidade de que eu era – e _sempre_ fui – uma psicopata.

Acreditar que eu havia há muito me recuperado e estava estudando em Dartmond era muito mais cômodo, tanto para mim, quanto para ela. Eu recebia suas ligações regularmente – cortesia de meu pai – e todas as vezes alimentava aquela mentira com perfeição. Era fácil assegurar Renée de que eu estava bem e _feliz_.

Mas eu não fazia isso pelo bem dela, estava apenas atendendo aos meus próprios interesses. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem daquele pequeno deslize, mais fácil seria para que eu voltasse a me misturar na multidão.

- Sua mãe está ótima. – Charlie finalmente respondeu. Estivera calado um bom tempo, na certa ponderando qual seria o melhor modo de me tranqüilizar. – Ela não suspeita de nada que aconteceu com você e...

- Eu sei pai. – eu o cortei, eu não precisava deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado comigo, não por enquanto - Obrigada. – sorri e o abracei; eu era humana o suficiente para expressar minha gratidão. Além do mais, eu devia fingir o melhor que pudesse, não devia?

* * *

- Sabe, você devia dar uma chance a ele. – Alice falou, tomando cuidado para que o tom de voz fosse casual. Eu desviei os olhos do meu exemplar – já bem gasto – de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ para fita-la demoradamente.

- De quem exatamente estamos falando desta vez? – eu perguntei, sem me preocupar em camuflar meu desagrado com o rumo da conversa.

- De Edward, é claro. – ela revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah, claro. – eu disse, em um falso tom de compreensão. - Ele deve estar ansioso para sair com uma garota como _eu_. Aliás, ansioso para passear comigo no _jardim_ da clínica. – completei, lançando-lhe um olhar zangado.

Alice bufou, indignada.

- Bella, se você soubesse o que ele... – ela se interrompeu, e eu a olhei desconfiada. O que ela realmente sabia sobre ele?

- Alice, isso é ridículo. - eu comecei, tentando fazê-la entender o absurdo que estava dizendo. - Conversar comigo por pura curiosidade é uma coisa, mas levar uma psicopata para jantar não é algo que qualquer um esteja disposto a fazer.

Embora eu soubesse que se ele estivesse interessado em mim as minhas chances de _liberdade_ seriam muito maiores. Havia uma estranha necessidade de manter essa idéia afastada da minha mente, como se eu quisesse protegê-lo de mim mesma. O que só tornava tudo ainda mais _ridículo_.

- Exatamente! – ela exclamou, exultante. Eu deveria ter causado a reação contrária, mas quando se tratava de Alice não se podia esperar alguma normalidade. - Não é o que qualquer um faria, mas é exatamente o tipo de coisa que Edward faria, principalmente se fosse para te deixar feliz.

- Você está divagando, de novo. – eu apontei, acusatoriamente. – Não há nenhuma chance disso acontecer.

- Vamos Bella, não seja pessimista. – ela me lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

- Não posso evitar, é a minha natureza. – meus lábios formaram um sorriso irônico. – Sou completamente incapaz de sonhar com um príncipe encantado. Ao contrário de você, é claro. – completei, mirando seus orbes cor de mel.

A expressão dela se fechou e ela me encarou com uma indignação mal disfarçada.

- Jasper não é um devaneio meu. – ela falou, sem nenhum traço de brincadeira em seu tom. Suspirei, ela _realmente_ acreditava naquilo.

- Não, é só um cara que você vê quando está em transe. – respondi, sem perder tempo em tornar minha voz ou palavras mais gentis. Um pouco de realidade não faz mal a ninguém, mesmo se esse alguém for Alice Brandon.

A princípio ela apenas olhou para mim, o rosto de fada tomando uma expressão zangada. Mas antes que qualquer uma de nós pudesse dizer alguma coisa, seus olhos ficaram fora de foco, a boca emitindo pequenos sussurros, baixos demais para que outra pessoa pudesse ouvir. Quando ela voltou a olhar para mim, havia algo diferente em seus olhos, quase como se ela estivesse se divertindo com algo que ainda estava por vir.

- Ele existe. – ela disse, e a certeza na sua voz era tão grande que por um momento, eu cheguei a acreditar em suas palavras. – Aliás, Edward quer _mesmo_ sair com você. – o sorriso em seu rosto me deixou com um péssima sensação.

- O que...? – eu comecei a perguntar, mas Alice apenas meneou a cabeça na direção do hall de entrada. E ali estava ele, Edward Cullen, parado e me olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Bom passeio. – Alice sussurrou para mim, como sempre, a sua capacidade de enxergar o futuro era totalmente desagradável.

* * *

Depois de quase dois anos trancafiada, era no mínimo reconfortante ver a clínica pelo lado de _fora_. A minha expressão maravilhada devia ser um tanto cômica. Edward riu de leve e passou um dos braços pelos meus ombros, seu olhar acompanhando o meu.

- A vista é bem melhor daqui, não acha? – ele perguntou, lançando-me um sorriso sereno.

- Chega a ser um pouco nostálgico. – eu comentei, ele riu, sua mão desceu até encontrar a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu fui pega de surpresa pelo toque suave e gentil. – Como conseguiu que me deixassem sair? – perguntei, mais por querer esconder minha surpresa do que por curiosidade.

- Foi difícil. – ele disse, como se aquelas duas palavras fossem suficientes para satisfazer minha curiosidade. A sua relutância me interessou, eu o olhei, pressionando por mais. – Estou tentando conseguir que você saia desde o primeiro dia que te vi, mas só consegui que a deixassem passar algumas horas, e somente hoje. – ele confessou.

A declaração dele me atingiu em cheio, embora o meu rosto permanecesse com a mesma expressão de antes. Alice não estivera exagerando quando disse que Edward faria qualquer coisa para me deixar feliz. Eu podia ver isso claramente agora, aliás, por qual outra razão ele se daria ao trabalho de fazer com que eu tivesse algumas horas de liberdade?

- Obrigada. – eu falei, me surpreendendo com a sinceridade na minha própria voz. Ele me lançou um sorriso encantador, mas não disse nada.

- Vamos. – ele disse, me guiando na direção de um volvo prata estacionado junto ao meio fio.

- Gosta? – um sorriso convencido brotou nos lábios dele quando percebeu o modo com que eu observava o carro.

- Eu preferiria uma Ferrari. – respondi, o volvo era lindo, mas eu não queria deixá-lo convencido. - Mas é a sua cara. – acrescentei, quando ele me olhou incrédulo.

O trajeto durou pouco mais de vinte minutos. Eu não perguntei a Edward onde estávamos indo, não me importava realmente o lugar, estar ao ar livre – ou quase isso – era suficiente. _Por enquanto_.

Paramos em frente a um restaurante italiano, lindamente decorado e com aspecto aconchegante. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu sorri em agradecimento. Eu acabara de colocar os pés na calçada quando me desequilibrei com o salto, esbarrando em alguém e por pouco não levando a pessoa ao chão.

- Desculpe. – eu disse, olhando para a mulher que eu quase havia derrubado. – Você está bem? – perguntei, ao ver que ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar, o rosto virado para o lado, fora da minha visão.

- Bella? – a voz não foi mais que um sussurro, mas eu pude perceber a mistura de pânico e surpresa que ela carregava. Então seu rosto se voltou para mim.

Seus os olhos arregalados me examinaram, como para ter certeza de quem eu realmente era. Eu examinei sua feição preocupada, me encarando sem ter certeza do que fazer. Ela seria linda, não fosse a cicatriz cobrindo metade de seu face. Eu a reconheci de imediato. _Emily Young_.

E como era previsto, Emily não estava sozinha. Um rapaz muito alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos estava ao seu lado, aliás, fora quem a impedira de ir ao chão. _Sam Uley_.

_Não_. Eles não deveriam estar ali. Não quando eu estava prestes a conseguir minha vida de volta; não quando _Edward_ estava parado a centímetros de mim, ouvindo cada palavra.

- Olá Emily. Oi Sam. – eu cumprimentei. Precisava agir como se eles fossem apenas velhos amigos, mais nada. Edward não precisava saber de nada que me ligava a eles, isso estragaria tudo.

- Olá Bella. – Emily respondeu baixinho, desviando os olhos para a calçada. Sam olhou de mim para Edward demoradamente, para então murmurar um "Swan", que a meu ver soou quase como um rosnado.

Aqueles dois, indiscutivelmente, eram uma prova de que o passado sempre nos acompanha. Emily tinha uma cicatriz para se lembrar; eu tinha as memórias de um dia mórbido.

Eu precisava perguntar, por mais que aquilo estivesse ligado ao maior erro que eu já havia cometido. Eu simplesmente _precisava_ saber. Era apenas uma garantia, uma precaução, eu disse a mim mesma.

- Jake. – o nome parecia preso na minha garganta. - Como ele está? – a voz saiu estrangulada, tão baixa que eu achei que eles não tivessem me ouvido, quando Sam enfim resolveu responder.

- Ora Bella, você deveria saber muito bem. – o tom era baixo e eu percebi que ele se esforçava para conter sua raiva. - Afinal, você acabou com a vida do Jake.

Ele virou-se e saiu, caminhando a passos largos, as mãos fechadas em forma de punho ao lado do corpo. Como se não suportasse mais sequer um minuto na minha presença, como se o que acabara de dizer o afetasse mais e tivesse mais importância para ele do que para _mim_.

- Melhoras, Bella. – Emily me disse, antes de apressar o passo para alcançar Sam.

- Você os conhece? – Edward perguntou, olhando Emily desaparecer na esquina junto de Sam.

- Oh, sim. – respondi, voltando meu olhar para ele. - Mas acho que talvez eles preferissem não me conhecer, principalmente o Sam. – eu ressaltei, me divertindo com sua expressão confusa. - Ele me odeia.

- Certo. – ele parecia querer contestar a minha afirmação, ao invés disso, ele me lançou outra pergunta. - Porque Sam te odeia?

- Porque eu deixei um rastro de destruição na vida deles. – ele me olhou como se o que eu havia dito fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. E então, num misto de raiva e culpa, repeti as mesmas palavras de Sam. - _Porque eu acabei com a vida do _Jake.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu fico super contente que vocês estejam gostando da história. Descobrimos um pouquinho do passado da Bella e algo sobre a Alice, mas ainda tem muita coisa a ser revelada. :P. Continuem acompanhando! Beeijos :*

**_Aos meus leitores fantasmas: comentem, ou eu chamo a Suze Simon para exorcizar vocês! 8D._**


	4. E as peças se movem, liberdade

_**Estilhaços**_

**Sinopse: **Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: E as peças se movem; liberdade.**

Eu não prestava realmente atenção para onde estava indo, a única coisa que me interessava era sair de lá. O mais rápido possível. O barulho dos meus saltos indo de encontro ao chão e a voz de Edward me chamando era tudo que eu estava apta a ouvir.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que uma coisa dessas estava acontecendo comigo, parecia irreal demais. Eu não era do tipo que perdia o controle, não gritava, chorava ou tinha qualquer reação que indicasse algum sentimento. Eu só era fria e _objetiva_.

Então, estar correndo sem saber exatamente aonde ir e com alguém gritando o seu nome e lhe pedindo para parar não era algo que uma pessoa como eu faria.

Mas, talvez naquele momento – e somente nele, eu não fosse a psicopata perigosa. Não havia planos e estratégias tomando forma na minha mente enquanto eu corria, só havia o desejo de me afastar, ficar sozinha e tentar me recompor. Era apenas uma garota assustada correndo na chuva.

Eu talvez continuasse correndo até me livrar daqueles sentimentos e sensações incômodas, isto é, se eu não houvesse me desequilibrado e ido ao chão. Edward me alcançou quando eu estava sentada na beirada da calçada, massageando meu tornozelo dolorido.

- Bella, o que aconteceu com você? – ele estava um pouco ofegante e me olhava cheio de preocupação. - Está machucada? – perguntou, ao perceber minhas mãos sobre o tornozelo.

Eu sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, apenas me desculpar e fingir que não estava me sentindo bem, enquanto me ocupava de inventar uma explicação convincente para a minha reação ao encontrar Emily e Sam. Mas alguma coisa me impedia de lhe dizer essas mentiras, as palavras não saíam e eu não vestia a máscara da personagem que queria representar.

Contrariando todos os aspectos da minha natureza, eu estava incapaz de fingir, por estar _sentindo_. Raiva, angústia, medo. Todos juntos ocupando espaço no vazio dentro de mim. Tomada por emoções, eu não pude fazer nada que tivesse o mínimo de racionalidade.

- Isso...isso é tudo culpa sua! – eu esbravejei, incapaz de controlar a raiva.

- Bella, se acalme. Por favor. – ele disse, em tom razoável. E mesmo enevoada pela minha raiva, eu percebi que ele estava magoado pelas minhas palavras. Não que eu me importasse com isso.

- Não era para eles terem me visto. – eu continuei, sem dar atenção ao seu pedido. - Não era.

- Eu sei. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre vocês, não importa. – a voz dele estava mais firme agora, carregada da mesma certeza que eu ouvira de Alice a poucas horas atrás. - Você disse que confiava em mim, então deixe que eu cuide de você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Vai ficar tudo bem_. Por que aquelas quatro palavras me machucavam tanto? Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza devido às emoções que estava desacostumada a sentir, mas eu sabia que aquela era outra parte do meu passado que eu _precisava_ esquecer. E por que Edward teimava em repeti-las?

- Não, não vai. E sabe por quê? – eu comecei, sem lhe dar chance para responder. - Porque eles estragaram meu plano e me fizeram lembrar de coisas horríveis. Então, eu simplesmente irei atrás deles e vou matá-los. – expliquei, a minha voz soando cada vez mais aguda conforme eu falava. - Afinal, é isso que eu faço.

Edward me encarou demoradamente, enquanto eu respirava com dificuldade, tentando me acalmar. Era algo totalmente novo para mim não saber que atitude as pessoas a minha volta tomariam. Não estar no controle era – de certo modo – assustador.

- Venha, vou te levar para o hospital. Carlisle pode cuidar do seu tornozelo. – ele falou calmamente, a voz desprovida de emoção.

Horrorizada, eu via o tamanho do estrago que acabara de fazer. Pela primeira vez, eu havia deixado uma oportunidade escapar das minhas mãos fechadas.

* * *

A dor no meu tornozelo era a última coisa que me preocupava no momento. Eu só conseguia pensar em como havia colocado tudo a perder por algo tão insignificante como _sentimentos_. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu sempre soube que era diferente e _o que_ me fazia ser assim – a incapacidade de sentir.

E essa diferença havia se reduzido a zero durante aqueles poucos minutos de descontrole. Os minutos em que eu fui nada mais do que _humana_. E quer saber? Essa sensação não me agradou nem um pouco.

Bem, a minha chance talvez não estivesse tão perdida assim. Eu já havia me livrado de situações piores do que essa, e reconquistar a confiança de Edward não deveria ser tão difícil assim. Afinal, se ele gostasse tanto de mim como Alice afirmara, eu poderia facilmente cobrir seus olhos com as mãos do _amor_.

- Edward... – eu chamei, aproveitando que Carlisle saíra do quarto do hospital para poder falar a sós com ele. Edward levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado. Ele estivera o tempo todo sentado em uma das cadeiras para os visitantes, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer.

- Shh, não precisa falar nada. – ele se aproximou de mim, parando ao lado da cama e colocando o indicador na frente dos meus lábios para que eu permanecesse em silêncio. - Eu entendo. – acrescentou, quando eu fiz menção de contradizê-lo. E aquilo era um traço de decepção na voz dele?

- Não, você não entende. – eu exclamei, a necessidade de fazê-lo acreditar em mim, de repente tornava-se quase uma obrigação. - Me escute. – pedi, esperando que o seu cavalheirismo não o desse escolha que não fosse me atender.

- Estou ouvindo, Bella. – ele respondeu, não sem que um suspiro de resignação escapasse de seus lábios.

- E-eu sinto muito. _Mesmo_. – comecei, me atrapalhando propositalmente com as palavras. Fingir estar arrependida merecia o máximo de atuação, afinal de contas. - Não sei por que eu agi daquele modo, mas você não tem culpa de nada.

Ele me olhou por um bom tempo, sem falar nada, apenas me observando como se pudesse extrair a verdade de mim se estivesse concentrado o bastante. Eu não ousei quebrar aquele silêncio, duvidando que ele me ouviria de novo se eu o fizesse. Então ele fez algo que eu dificilmente preveria em uma situação como aquela: me abraçou.

Mas não era um abraço qualquer. Seus braços me puxaram para perto dele, me apertando com força – mas sem deixar de ser gentil – para junto de seu corpo, como se achasse que a qualquer momento eu pudesse desaparecer. Como se eu fosse a coisa mais _importante_ para ele. Não demorou muito para que o meu rosto ficasse molhado pelo choro.

As lágrimas eram falsas, sim. Eu não estava emocionada nem nada que chegasse perto disso, mas os braços dele em torno de mim eram reais demais para serem ignorados. Não me dei conta disso até me ver abraçando-o de volta, minhas mãos torcendo o tecido de sua camisa como se buscassem desesperadamente por algum tipo de conforto – seja ele qual fosse.

Acho que se pudesse _realmente_ sentir alguma coisa, seria em como estar em seus braços me trazia _segurança_.

* * *

Estava ventando forte quando nós chegamos à clínica, eu apertava meu casaco junto ao corpo enquanto o vento teimava em lançar meu cabelo em todas as direções possíveis. Edward estava parado ao meu lado, novamente em silêncio. Durante todo o caminho de volta ele parecera especialmente distraído, como se toda a sua atenção estivesse focada em resolver uma questão muito importante.

- Bem, eu só quero que saiba que eu estou muito agradecida por tudo que você fez por mim. Isso significou muito. – eu comecei, disposta a apostar todas as minhas fichas em uma última tentativa de retomar o controle. – E, ah, pedir desculpas novamente. – acrescentei, virando a cabeça para o lado em falso constrangimento.

- Vá. – ele disse, simplesmente. A minha expressão tornou-se chocada, embora ele não pudesse vê-la. – Acha que consegue acordar Alice sem chamar atenção? – perguntou, e dessa vez, voltei meu rosto para ele, visivelmente incapaz de entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- O que? É, consigo, mas... – eu respondi, mas assim que ouviu minha afirmativa, Edward me interrompeu. Ele parecia ansioso, por algum motivo.

- Então faça isso. – ele falou, em um tom que não deixava espaço para protestos.

- Edward, você... – eu comecei a perguntar, a compreensão do que ele estava disposto a fazer chegando até mim. Novamente uma interrupção.

- Eu estou tirando você daqui, Bella. Aliás, vocês duas. – ele esclareceu, parecendo bastante confiante de que poderia fazer isso.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – eu suspirei, lançando um olhar para frente da clínica. - Porque pode não parecer, mas esse é um caminho sem volta. – senti a necessidade de adverti-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo o que eu queria desde o começo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, e depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou. - Mas não poderia fazer nada diferente, é o único jeito de te ajudar.

Naquele momento, ouvindo a convicção na voz dele e o jeito como me olhava – como se fosse capaz de me proteger de tudo e de todos – as palavras de Alice vieram claras na minha mente, quase como se ela estivesse ali de pé, sussurrando-as em meus ouvidos.

_Não é o que qualquer um faria, mas é exatamente o tipo de coisa que Edward faria, principalmente se fosse para te deixar feliz._

_

* * *

_

**N/a:** Primeiro, desculpem a demora para postar, estava sem tempo para escrever (leia-se, fazendo tarefa de férias que ela deixou para a última hora). E, bem, acho que eu devo ter desapontado vocês por não ter revelado o que a Bella fez com o Jacob, mhaushaus'. Mas, só posso dizer que ela não o matou, aquele 'acabou com a vida dele' era só no sentido figurado, oks? :)

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! E, só para constar, eu realmente **odeio** quando as pessoas colocam a fic nos favoritos e não deixam uma mísera review. Então, pensem bem antes de fazer isso, ta? :D


	5. Desconfiança

_**Estilhaços**_

**Sinopse: **Ela, dona de uma mente perigosa. Ele, estudante de psicologia com uma tese a fazer. O centro de reabilitação foi o ponto de encontro. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Desconfiança**

Obviamente, Alice estava pronta e à espera quando fui procurá-la em seu quarto. Ela parecia extremamente radiante com a possibilidade de se livrar dos remédios e das horas intermináveis de terapia. Eu tentei demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo, mas estava tão cansada depois de toda aquela atuação com Edward, que talvez não tenha sido convincente o bastante. Não que Alice realmente estivesse prestando atenção nisso, na verdade.

- Você demorou. – ela disse, mas abriu um largo sorriso para mim. – Eu sabia que Edward Cullen só poderia significar boa coisa, para você principalmente. – ela piscou, rindo baixinho.

- Francamente, esse não é o melhor momento para gracinhas, Alice. – eu ralhei, embora tenha retribuído seu sorriso. – Edward está esperando lá fora. Tem certeza que consegue sair sem chamar atenção? – olhei para ela em dúvida.

- É claro, Bella. – ela rolou os olhos, bufando. – Eu não sou nenhuma amadora.

- Certo. – concordei, deixando de lado minhas suspeitas quanto as suas habilidades de fuga. – Vamos.

Passar pela segurança da clínica não foi uma tarefa difícil, eu estava acostumada a me deslocar em lugares proibidos – digamos assim – e Alice, surpreendentemente, conseguia me acompanhar com facilidade. Assim que estávamos a uma distância segura, pude ver Edward parado ao lado do Volvo prateado. Seu rosto se iluminou quando nos viu e ele gesticulou para que andássemos mais depressa.

- Edward! – Alice correu até ele, enlaçando-o em um abraço apertado. Eu observei intrigada a sua reação, ela o conhecia pelas inúmeras vezes em que ele fora me visitar na clínica, mas mesmo assim eles não trocavam mais do que algumas poucas palavras. E lá estava ela, abraçando-o e conversando como se os dois fossem amigos de longa data. – Eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente resolveu tomar essa decisão!

Decisão? Eu olhei curiosa para Edward, seus olhos dourados encontraram os meus e ele subitamente parecia aflito com a tagarelice de Alice, como se ela soubesse de algo realmente importante e estivesse prestes a contar – sem ao menos se dar conta disso.

- ...Porque eu não poderia esperar nada mais vindo do meu irmão. – ela continuou, alheia aos olhares de súplica de Edward.

- _Irmão?_ – eu repeti, incrédula. Alice pareceu perceber que cometera um grave erro e Edward me olhava com incerteza.

- Você...não disse nada a ela? – ela perguntou, mirando-o com a mesma incredulidade que eu. Ele apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas eu _vi_ você contando! – ela exclamou, exasperada.

- Eu mudei de idéia, há alguns poucos minutos. – ele respondeu, olhando-a como se dissesse que a culpa não era dela. – Bella, eu sinto muito não ter contado nada para você. – ele se aproximou de mim, e eu instintivamente dei um passo para trás.

- Vocês dois, são mesmos irmãos? – eu perguntei, mas sabia que receberia uma resposta afirmativa. Era apenas _estranho_ demais que eu não tivesse percebido nada. Eu deveria ter reparado nas semelhanças: os mesmos olhos dourados, a mesma pele pálida. E ainda havia o modo como Alice o elogiava e me incentivava a conversar com ele, como se soubesse exatamente que tipo de pessoa se tratava. Era tudo tão simples e claro que não conseguia entender como ficara _cega_ a tudo isso.

- Sim. – Alice respondeu, também se aproximando de mim. Eu recuei mais um pouco, em outras circunstâncias a situação pareceria até engraça. Imagine, _Isabella Swan_ recuando como uma presa encurralada! Isso não fazia sentido algum. – Mas não muda nada o fato de que queremos ajudá-la. - ela sorriu, meio receosa.

- Como você _pôde?_ – perguntei, lançando um olhar furioso na direção de Edward. - Eu confiei em você! – era mentira, claro, mas eu sabia muito bem que estivera quase a ponto de fazê-lo. O que era uma total estupidez.

- Eu achei que não estivesse pronta. – ele respondeu, como se aquilo lhe absolvesse de qualquer culpa. E talvez, ele realmente acreditasse nisso.

- Bella, por favor. – Alice pediu. - Edward fez tudo isso por você! Pense em tudo o que ele arriscou! – ela parecia quase suplicante, muito diferente da Alice risonha que eu conhecia.

- Bella. – desta vez era Edward, mas ele não estava suplicante nem nada parecido. Pelo contrário, ele estava _confiante_. – Venha conosco. Pode decidir o que fazer depois, se ficar aqui só tem a perder.

Ele estava certo – eu poderia ser facilmente pega e levada e volta, sem contar que não tinha exatamente para onde ir – e eu o odiei por isso.

* * *

Pelo menos, eu constatei satisfeita pelas feições de espanto dos presentes, não era a única desavisada do plano de resgate de Edward. Carlisle e uma mulher de cabelo marrom caramelado e rosto em formato de coração – que eu presumi ser sua esposa – olhavam de mim para Edward, provavelmente decidindo qual a melhor atitude para tomar.

Havia mais três pessoas na sala de estar, aparentando a mesma faixa etária. O primeiro era alto e musculoso, de cabelos escuros e curtos e, ao contrário dos outros, sorria como se a minha presença ali fosse totalmente normal, ou até mesmo divertida. Ao seu lado estava uma loira estonteante, parecendo como uma modelo saída de algum catálogo da Victoria Secrets. Ela me lançou um olhar raivoso, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina. Bom, pelo menos alguém naquela casa tinha senso de auto-preservação.

Então eu me voltei para observar o último presente. Ele era loiro, não tão corpulento como o outro, mas ainda assim, alguém que eu supunha ser capaz de levar a melhor em uma boa briga. Como se percebesse o peso do meu olhar, sua atenção passou de Edward e Alice para mim, me avaliando de tal modo, que por um instante, eu pensei que ele soubesse exatamente que tipo de pessoa eu era.

Mas se sabia ou não, ele não pôde dizer. Porque, de repente Alice estava parada a sua frente, os olhos dourados brilhando em expectativa e pelo modo como ela se portava, eu percebi que estava se segurando para não enlaçar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Você veio. – ela disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Desculpe a demora, madame. – ele falou, e sua voz tinha um 'quê' do sotaque sulista.

Ainda sorrindo, Alice se virou para que eu voltasse ao seu campo de visão:

- Eu te disse Bella. – parecia impossível, mas o sorriso se alargou ainda mais. – Jasper não é um devaneio, você consegue vê-lo, não consegue? – ela perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

- É o que parece. – eu respondi, surpresa pela revelação. Não eram muitas coisas que tinham a capacidade de me surpreender, mas a saber que ele de fato existia era totalmente inesperado. Eu sempre considerei Alice como alguém dotada de uma forte intuição, mas nunca como uma..._vidente_.

- Isso é ótimo, mas o que vamos fazer com ela? – uma voz irritada falou, e eu percebi que a loira finalmente resolvera se manifestar. – Ela certamente não pode ficar aqui, já é bastante ruim Edward ter tirado Alice de lá sem permissão.

- Você sabe por que fiz isso, Rosalie. – Edward respondeu, e sua voz soava baixa e ameaçadora. Eu nunca o vira daquele jeito e era até engraçado ver como a loira, Rosalie pareceu se encolher com o tom dele.

- Brigar não vai nos fazer encontrar uma solução. – a voz de Carlisle soou, como sempre era ele quem trazia a razão.

- Não vejo porque, brigar sempre resolveu muita coisa. Pelo menos para mim. – o grandalhão ao lado de Rosalie falou, parecendo achar graça da situação.

- Nem todo mundo tem cérebro de ervilha, Emmett. – Alice respondeu, provocativa.

E antes que Emmett pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, Edward falou:

- Por favor, nos deixem a sós por alguns instantes, sim? – ele pediu, olhando firme para cada um deles. – Bella e eu precisamos conversar. Afinal trata-se da vida dela, e é ela quem deve decidir o que fazer.

Eles o olharam com indecisão, mas como Edward permaneceu firme em seu pedido, o restante da família se afastou, indo cuidar de seus próprios afazeres. Apenas Alice e Jasper permaneceram na sala, conversando baixo em um canto afastado para nos dar o máximo de privacidade.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, lançando-lhe o meu melhor olhar de concernimento. - Você parece preocupado, mais do que o normal. – é claro que o clima na casa não era dos melhores, mas tinha minhas dúvidas de que era realmente isso que o estava incomodando.

- Nós vamos ter que sair daqui. – ele disse. – Eu sinto muito Bella, mas ficar longe de Forks é o melhor que podemos fazer agora.

_Nós_. Isso soava quase certo, como se estar ao lado dele fosse nada mais do que normal e aceitável. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente bem que era algo improvável de acontecer, não podia simplesmente fazer as malas e fugir com Edward.

- Quanto tempo? – eu fui rápida e objetiva, ignorando o fato de que ele se incluía nesse plano de fuga.

- Não sei, talvez alguns meses. – ele pareceu ponderar sobre isso. - O tempo que for preciso para que as coisas se acalmem.

- E você tem alguma idéia de onde ir? – perguntei, apenas para mantê-lo falando enquanto eu traçava a minha própria rota de fuga. Uma vez que já estava fora da clínica, desaparecer por uns tempos não seria problema para mim.

- Alasca. – ele me disse. – Para junto das irmãs Denali, tenho certeza que elas vão concordar em nos deixar ficar.

- Não. – eu disse, simplesmente. Ele me olhou espantado, Alice levantou, desviando sua atenção de Jasper para me lançar um olhar de desaprovação. Ótimo, ela estivera ouvindo mais do que devia.

- O que? – Edward perguntou, voltando seus olhos dourados para mim, incapaz de acreditar que eu estava falando sério.

- Eu não vou. – afirmei. – Eu realmente agradeço por ter se arriscado me tirando de lá, mas eu não vou fazer o mesmo. Não _posso_ me arriscar. – eu esperei que ele entendesse isso, de verdade. Não era nada pessoal, eu apenas não era capaz de um gesto como aquele, não fazia parte da minha natureza me colocar em perigo pelos outros.

- Bella. – ele me chamou. - Não vai estar totalmente segura se ficar aqui, além do mais sozinha.

- Ah, acredite, eu posso me virar. – eu sorri para ele, sem diversão. - Eu sou uma sobrevivente, sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Não posso deixar que você faça algo tão estúpido. – ele exclamou, transtornado pela calma com que eu tratava o assunto. Aquilo foi demais, até mesmo para mim.

- Porque se importa? – eu lhe lancei um olhar cortante. – Pra quê se preocupar com alguém como eu? Por Deus, Edward. Eu sou uma _psicopata_! – a última frase foi quase um grito, mas eu esperava que pelo menos assim, com a verdade estampada, ele fosse capaz de perceber o perigo que eu representava.

- Porque eu amo você. – ele falou, e se antes havia me surpreendido com Alice, eu não saberia dizer o que se passou na minha cabeça depois daquelas palavras. Choque, confusão e inúmeras possibilidades de como usar seus sentimentos ao meu favor. Mas acima de tudo havia a sensação de que aquilo era errado e perigoso. Perigoso para nós dois.

Ele não se inclinou para me beijar como eu esperava que fizesse. Apenas continuou me olhando com intensidade, como se esperasse que um 'eu te amo' tivesse o mesmo significado de um voto de confiança.

Não tinha. Mas eu sabia que apesar de não querer que ele se envolvesse mais ainda com a minha vida, não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer. As possibilidades que ele me oferecia ainda eram a melhor coisa que eu tinha no momento.

- Ótimo. – concordei. - Eu só preciso de uma última coisa. Na verdade, um favor.

- Diga. – ele falou, e o alívio estava presente em sua voz.

- Me leve até a minha casa.

* * *

Assim que Edward estacionou o volvo na frente de casa, desci correndo e bati na porta insistentemente até que meu pai viesse abri-la. Eu pude ouvir Charlie resmungar um pouco enquanto girava a chave, mas seu rosto se iluminou ao perceber que era eu quem estava na soleira da porta.

- Bells? – ele parecia surpreso e levemente atordoado. Eu não pude culpá-lo, afinal, deveria ser a última pessoa que ele esperaria encontrar lá. Estava prestes a cumprimentá-lo quando ouvi o barulho de algo que supus ser uma cadeira de rodas, se aproximando de nós.

- Ora Charlie, você deveria escolher um time realmente bom, ao invés de torcer pelos... – a voz de Billy Black sumiu quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para me ver. - Bella.

- Boa noite, Billy. – eu cumprimentei. Ele olhou para mim cheio de uma suspeita não camuflada, mas eu o ignorei.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Charlie me perguntou. – Liberaram você da clínica?

- Não. – eu respondi, não havia motivo para mentir para o meu pai. Estava certa de que ele não me condenaria por ter fugido de lá, muito menos me levaria de volta. - Eu...só queria me despedir. Vou passar algum tempo fora, e não sei bem quando vou voltar. – na verdade, eu nem ao menos sabia se colocar os pés de novo em Forks, mas Charlie não precisava de mais essa informação.

Eu lancei um olhar para Edward, parado junto ao volvo. Fora extremamente educado da parte dele manter distância – mesmo que pequena – enquanto eu conversava com meu pai e resolvia o que quer que ele achasse que eu viera tratar aqui.

- Entendo. – Charlie falou, ele não soava decepcionado, mas eu sabia que ele não aprovava de todo a minha atitude. - Deveria dizer para se cuidar, mas sei que você é capaz de fazer isso melhor do que ninguém.

Era em momentos como esse, que eu pensava que se pudesse sentir algum tipo de afeto, seria pelo meu pai. Eu não era emocional, mas sabia reconhecer que ele estivera ao meu lado desde sempre. E talvez o único que sabia quem eu era de verdade, mas não se importava. Eu era sua filha, e isso não iria mudar.

- Bom te ver, Billy. – eu disse, depois de me despedir de meu pai. Eu estava de costas para eles quando ouvi Billy falar.

- Charlie...conte a ela. – ele disse, e parecia de certa forma angustiado. - Depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela deveria ao menos saber disso.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, olhando de um para o outro. Antes que eu me desse conta, Charlie estava me conduzindo para fora, longe do olhar e dos ouvidos de Billy.

- Bella, é o Jacob. – ele disse, objetivo. Essa era uma das coisas que eu gostava nele, sem rodeios ou distrações, apenas os fatos mostrados como eles são.

- Jake? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – perguntei, e minha voz subiu algumas oitavas.

- Sim. – meu pai falou, mas havia algo como alegria em seu tom. - Ele acordou.

_Acordou_. Por incrível que pareça, eu não sabia o que fazer com essa informação.

Jacob Black estava lá naquela noite, ele vira _tudo _o que aconteceu. E fora por estar lá que ele acabara em coma, em primeiro lugar. As paredes estavam se fechando sobre mim, Jacob contaria o que sabia. Eu estava perdida, e desta vez, eu talvez não tivesse como fugir.

* * *

**N/a: **Olá! Sim, eu sei que demorou muito³ para atualizar, maas época de ENEM/vestibular não é pouca coisa, eu estou quase morrendo, sério. Enfim, deixo avisado que novos capítulos vão demorar, mas a fic não vai ser abandonada – até porque eu já tenho todos os capítulos planejados. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, ligeiramente maior e no próximo...teremos a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com o Jake e qual o envolvimento da Bella nisso e tals. Bem, obrigada pelas reviews, eu adorei cada uma delas! :D

E até o próximo capítulo! Beejos :*


End file.
